ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Hyle Heblo
Hyle Heblo is a town in the Capital District of New North Wales state. It has a population of 15,582 (2011), which has risen to 17,200 in 2015. Hyle Heblo is a commuter town, with a direct rail connection through Central Treien and Ostrobia Beigen, and property prices well over the double the national average. Geographically it is located between the town of Icanlyt in Alnet and the city of Eden in New North Wales. History ''see also: 1861 - 1919 Land Distribution Crisis '' In 1854, a law was passed that allowed individuals claim property for their own territory, which will be later reogranised as states in 1920 when Ostrobia moved to a federal system. In 1860, Richard DeGaaf, a Heblonian farmer and his wife purchased land in Southern New North Wales, predominately inhabited by British colonialists and some original Dutch settlers. Richard DeGaaf claimed the territory as part of Heblo, which New North Welshmen expressed dismay however due to the law, they can't be prosecuted. Richard DeGaaf then expanded the town by bringing Heblonians to settle into the town and built new buildings and houses for the settlers. In 1889, a rebelion ensued that resulted 5 dead. The perpretrator was a fierce New North Wales nationalist and was sentenced to death by firing squad. In 1905, the population of the town was 1,520 but then population began to stagnate as the town was not in proximity to Heblo. However in 1920, the states was reorganised and the provision was removed, and as a result of this, Hyle Heblo was part of New North Wales. Geography There are two LGAs: Hyle Heblo and Hyle Heblo farmwood. As Hyle Heblo is in the perfect spot for commuters for Ostrobia Beigen, Sabhenio and Treien, the area experiences extremley high property prices. The Registry data suggests that the average house price in Hyle Heblo, in 2015, is about $627,320 (against $287,634 for the Capital District, and $174,350 nationally). The average price of a detached house is over $912,630. The River Maryna flows through Hyle Heblo. Transport ]] Hyle Heblo station is served by Southwestern Domestic on a frequent and fast rail link through Treien Hamlewood to Ostrobia Beigen or Sabhenio. Some trains stop at all stations on the route, others miss stations such as Ytesk and Grencing. This station is a major junction as it splits to Sabhenio and Ghruk Bay line and the West Coast Line to Seblo, however no highspeed services stop at the station. Stony Stratford is a 30 minute drive along the M1 motorway. It is connected through the M1 and allows good access to Ostrobia Beigen , Helen Hozacky , Eden and Treien. A number of bus services go through Hyle Heblo as well. Shopping Hyle Heblo has many shops commonly found in other Ostrobian towns, with IGA, Tescos and GreenMarket, multiple clothing shops, charity shops, banks, estate agents and chemists. There is also cafes and some resturants. The local mayor has resisted to open some fast food chains, but there is a McDonalds, Hello Burger and a Burger King at the Broadstairs Centre just outside the town. Parks Hyle Heblo is famous for its parks and greens. It hosts two cricket clubs, a New North Wales Premier League club, and the Farmwood Cricket Club. There is also lots of horse riding parks, golf clubs. It won the National Monument Award for best enviromentally pleasing town in 2012. Education Some schools include: *St Davids Elementary School *St Andrews Catholic Elementary School *Judes College Secondary School Twin Towns Hyle Heblo is twined with St Albans, United Kingdom and Turnhout, Belguim. Category:Towns